


Star Liner 2020639

by WarUnicornz



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affairs, Aliens, Anal Sex, Androids, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beating, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Impregnation, Masturbation, Rape, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Submission, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarUnicornz/pseuds/WarUnicornz
Summary: Welcome aboard the Star Liner 2020639! You might not make it out alive, but you'll have fun before hand!





	1. 1

**Daxter POV**

**....**

I held my ticket tight in my hand. I couldn't believe it! A 2 week cruise aboard the Star Liner 2020639, the biggest, most beautiful star cruiser in the galaxy! I got a first class ticket, meaning I'll be living like a king! They even have an onboard strip club! Jackpot! I can't wait to board the ship! It's gonna be awesome! I enter the ship with my luggage in hand. "Welcome aboard, sir." said a stewardess. She was dressed in all blue with a red scarf. She had a small hat, a short skirt, and a uniform shirt that looked like it barely fits her. I'm gonna enjoy this trip!


	2. 2

**Wayne's POV**

**...**

Just got finished checking the dining areas, making sure it's all ship shape! My ship (the Star Liner 2020639) has really high standards, and needs to be checked before every voyage into space! Especially before this one, cuz I've heard rumors of space pirates in the area. I've hired a space ranger and his crew for security. I just hope it works...

 

**Ana's POV**

**...**

Why the hell did I even board this goddamn piece of shit of a ship? All they make me do is monitor security systems and shit while these jack-ass space rangers are making sure nobody gets killed! So why the hell am I doing my job? I mean, it's nice I guess. I get free access to poker without any VIP or first class or registration bullshit. Like those porn sites I'm not allowed to go on without VIP or first class bullshit. I fucking hate my job and I fucking hate my life. Wait, someone's nearby. It's that Ryder asshole in charge of the rangers! Fuck this noise!

 

**Ryder's POV**

**...**

So that Wayne guy wanted me to check out the security room. There's this girl with these psychedelic sunglasses and all these robo parts on her. "Hey! You Ana?"

"Unfortunately...yes." She seemed to be a cyborg of sorts. She was wearing a high collar jacket, a red scarf, a ruby necklace, and a little control module on her left wrist. "I'm Ryder Krork. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Unfortunately....yes."

"I've heard of you. You run security here. I was sent to get familiar with the system. Perhaps you could run me through?"

"UGH! Fine! It's not like I have anything better to do!" She quickly ran me through what she called "Bullshit in a nutshell." She's obviously very unenthusiastic about her job. Despite that, she was actually kinda sexy. Shame I brought the wife. Although...down here...I could probably get away with it, as long as she's fine with having sex with a random stranger. "...and that's how you tase assholes! Any questions?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Do you know how beautiful you are?" That was a shit question. She faintly blushed. "I know for a fact I'm actually pretty foxy! Just ask the weeb janitor!" I watched as she removed her sunglasses to reveal her bright blue glowing eyes. "And if you're suggesting I let you fuck me, sir, you are sadly mistaken." There's something attractive about her tone. Her childish tone, with a bit of a metal tinge to it. "Listen, jack-ass. I won't nothing to do with you at all. Carnal knowledge included." Oh. "You know what, now that you've had your tour, get the fuck outta here! Shoo!" I obeyed. "And while you're at it, go fuck yourself!"


	3. 3

**Daxter's POV**

The stewardess took me to my room. "Here is your key. Your bags will arrive shortly. Enjoy!" She walked off. The way her skirt clung to her ass...thank god I read her nametag. It said her name was Bev. I like that name. I hope I run into her again. Anyways...I'd better make myself comfy.

...

**Bev's POV**

I could've sworn that guy had his eyes glued to my ass. Wouldn't be the first guy...won't be the last. Of course, if he's hoping to take my virginity...he's to late. Lost back when I was 14. I remember it was with a guy named Steve. It hurt at first...but then...all I could think of was his cock! And it didn't stop there! Just days later, I hooked up with this guy named Ben. I liked him. He introduced me to blow jobs. He didn't go easy on me. I  _didn't_ want him to go easy. And it just never stopped. Now, at the age of 24, I am a stewardess aboard this cruiser. Of course, old habits do come to light. I've already attended to the captain before, I tried to do Wayne, but he didn't want it. He has no idea what he's missing. I have a feeling the next person who get my loving is this new passenger...what was his name? Daxter! That's it! Oh, I come tonight, I'll be screaming his name.

...

**Ferret's POV**

I can't believe that Ryder and I get to stay in this room! It's so big! Being in charge of security has its perks, apparently. And as his wife, I get full access to the spa! Of course...I may no longer be his wife soon. I've seen the way he's looked at some of the whores...everywhere. I fear soon I'll be walking in on him impregnating some slut. Glossing over that, time to check the spa schedule.

...

**Daxter's POV**

Dinner was good. It was chicken surprise. Of course, it's 10:00 and all the good shows are off. Time for bed I guess...

...

*RING RING!* The service phone rings, snapping me out of my drowsiness. "Hello?"

_"Daxter Judson, I presume?"_

"Yes? Who is this?"

_"Bev."_

"Oh! Hi!"

_"You all alone?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Well...I was wondering...if I could keep you company?"_

"Oh! Yes please!"

_"See you soon, sugar."_

 

 


End file.
